Lovely Days In Anyer
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: No summary. Bingung hehe.. Fic Yaoi pertama author. RnR, o-kay?      Gamsaa
1. Chapter 1

CAUTION!

Fanfic YAOI, gaje, aneh, etc.

Efek samping: ketawa2 gaje, eneg, bahkan menyebabkan muntah2.

Ini first yaoi fic author. hahaha... makanya masih banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. kekeke~ mohon dimaklumi, readers! (^^)

SEKIAN!

P.S: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>Di suatu malam yang dingin *ceileh* , ada 13 namja (laki2) yang sedang dlm perjalanan liburan<p>

Mereka adalah Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Shindong, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Siwon.

Mereka sedang dlm perjalanan liburan ke pantai Anyer.

Di pesawat~

"Minnie hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. "Saranghae.. Nanti di Anyer kita satu kamar ya..."

"Nado, saranghae Kyu.. Oke." Sungmin menjawab.

"Minnie hyung..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyosor ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyu... Jangan menciumku dulu.." Sungmin menolak. Kyuhyun tampak bingung.

"Waeyo? Minnie hyung..." Tampang Kyuhyun melas sekali! XD

"Okay okay.. Kau boleh menciumku.. Tapi... Jangan lagi kau tunjukkan wajah melas gitu!" Akhirnya Sungmin membolehkan. Kyuhyun langsung nyosor ke SungMin.

**(KyuMin couple end)**

Sementara itu, anak SJ yang laen..

"Kangin-ah... Aku takut.." Leeteuk memeluk Kangin, pacarnya.

"Hyung.. Tak perlu takut. Ada aku disini.. Mmuah..." kata Kangin sambil mencium pipi Leeteuk.

**(KangTeuk couple end)**

"Hyung..." Ryeowook memanggil Yesung, kekasihnya yang lagi sibuk ngeliatin wallpaper hp nya yang ternyata setelah diintip author fotonya Ddangkoma.

"Hem? Ada apa Wookie-ah?" Yesung menengok ke arah Ryeowook yang udah bete banget didiemin.

"Hyung.. Cup!" Ryeowook men-kiss bibir Yesung *gyaa.. Wookie oppa agresif!*. Yesung membalas kiss Ryeowook.

**(YeWook couple end)**

"Hankyung-ah... Aku lapar." Heechul menaruh komiknya. Hankyung menoleh.

"Hyung, Kau lapar? Ah, aku masih punya roti. Kau mau?" Tanya Hankyung polos. Heechul menggeleng.

"Aku mau..." CUP! Heechul mengecup bibir Hankyung lama. Hankyung yang tadinya kaget, mulai menikmati ciumannya dg Heechul.

"Hyung... Wo ai ni..." Ucap Hankyung disela ciumannya. Heechul menyudahi ciuman dan mengelap sisa air liur yang ada di pinggir bibirnya. *iiih, Heechul oppa jorok! Masa ngiler?*

"Nado saranghae, Hankyungie..." Sekali lagi, Heechul mencium bibir pasangannya itu *buset dah Heechul napsu banget!*. Tapi kali ini hanya mengecup, dan gak lama.

**(HanChul couple end)**

Hanya WonBum, HaeHyuk, yang tdk mesra2an. Mereka tidur rupanya. Hahaa

Sedangkan Shindong tidak punya couple. *kasiaan #bukk digetok ama Shindong*

Nah, *author berdarah2 akibat digetok Shindong* setelah 2 jam perjalanan, akhirnya boyband Super Junior nyampe juga di airport Soekarno-Hatta.

"Whoaa.. Jadi ini yang namanya Jakarta?" Heechul melihat2 kagum.

"Hey! Ayo foto dulu!:D " ajak Heechul. Dia mengambil kamera digital nya dan meminta manager mereka untuk mengambil foto.

"Nah, hana, dul, set! Cheese!" KLIK!

"Mana mana? Aku mau liat!" Kyuhyun merebut kamera dari tangan Heechul.

"Hem.. Kenapa tampangku bloon begini?" Kyuhyun tidak terima. Yang lainnya tertawa.

"Hahahaha... Kyu, tak apa.. Nanti kita bisa mengambil foto lagi." Sungmin menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut itu.

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita~ tralala trilili..<p>

"Anyeeeeeeer! Super Junior is come to you!" Teriak Eunhyuk dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas2an. Donghae membekap mulut namjachingu nya.

"Aish... Hyuk!" Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk, Lalu berlari ke arah rombongan yang udah masuk ke cottage.

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita *again*~ trilili tralala<p>

Day 1~

"Kyuhyunnie, bangun.." Sungmin menggoyang2kan badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggerakkan badannya ke samping, tapi tetap tidak bangun. Sungmin hampir nyerah, tapi dia mendapat ide. Kira2 apa ya, ide Sungmin?

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi *ngapain?* lalu keluar dg membawa segayung air dan...

BYURR...!

Kyuhyun kaget, dia ngap2an krn disiram Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menahan tawa.

"Yahh! Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget. Sungmin tersenyum mengejek.

"Salahmu sendiri! Daritadi dibangunin gak. bangun2! :p makanya bangun!" Sungmin berlari menghindari Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan mengejarnya.

"Aish... Minnie hyuuuung!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang berlari, dan akhirnya ketangkep juga!

"Hyung, kau begitu cantik..." Kata Kyuhyun dg tatapan mesum.

"Ne, aku tau.." Sungmin tersenyum.

CUP! *Kyuppa jorok! Belom sikat gigi juga! DX *

Kyuhyun nyosor ke Sungmin, Sungmin gelagapan krn ciuman Kyu. *hahaha dasar evil!*

"Aish... Kyu... Hentikan..." Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin (ciumannya di pojokan tembok).

Tiba2 ada gedoran pintu.

"Kyu, Minnie! Ayo, sarapan sudah jadi." Kata Leeteuk dari luar.

"Ne~ hyung, makan saja duluan. Nanti kami nyusul." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak pasrah. *pasrah aje dah kalo ama si evil satu ini!*

"Kyu... Aku lapar.. Awas, singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan Kyu yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Lee Sungmin..., Saranghaeyo..." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Karena ulah Kyuhyun itu, si Sungmin jadi merinding&wajahnya jadi merah.

"K... Kyu... Aku lapar! Awas! Aku mau makan!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keras hingga Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang.

"Hahahah... Tau kah kau, hyung? Kau begitu mirip yeoja (perempuan)." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya (evil smile).

"Hmm.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu keluar kamar.

"Sebaiknya aku makan. Lapar juga aku" pikir Kyuhyun. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mengambil sabun cuci muka&sikat gigi dan juga pasta gigi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah ruang tv.

"Annyeong~ hyung, aku lapar sekali..." Kata Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk memberikan roti panggang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nih. Hanya ini yang tersisa. Kau lama sekali sih! Oya, hari ini kau mau ke pantai?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memberikan roti ke Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ aku mau. Mana Minnie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Leeteuk menuding ke arah orang yg sedang menonton tv Indonesia. Yah, Umin oppa nonton tv Tr*** TV, dan lagi nonton A** C***. Apakah Umin oppa ngerti? Jawabannya:: Kagak! Umin oppa cuman manggut2 doang pas Farah Kuin nunjukkin bahan2 makanan. Dan pas makanannya jadi, Umin oppa cuma bisa ngiler2an. Dalem pikirannya mungkin begini, 'nih makanan enak banget, coba aja Wookie-ah bikin yang kayak gini.' Hahaha...

"Tuh, Sungmin-mu!"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin, lalu duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung..." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Aigoo... Kyu, Kau membuatku kaget." Kata Sungmin sambil menghindar dari Kyuhyun (lantaran takut dicium lagi).

"Hyung, ayo kepantai!" Ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ayo! Ajak semuanya ya!"

"Ne~ hyung... Mmm..." Kyuhyun nyender di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin cuma menatap Kyuhyun dg tatapan sayang.

Kangin lewat di depan KyuMin, lalu ikut nimbrung.

"Hey, KyuMin, kalian mau ke pantai ya? Ikut dong!" Kata Kangin. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne! Ayo! Kita bisa main voli di sana! Uwaaa!" Sungmin kelihatan ceria sekali, sepertinya dia menikmati tour *salah* liburan ke Indonesia!

~To be continued~

Next or Fin?

RnR, please?

Gamsaaaa (^^)


	2. Chapter 2

CAUTION!

Fanfic YAOI, gaje, aneh, etc.

Efek samping: ketawa2 gaje, eneg, bahkan menyebabkan muntah2.

Genre humor, tapi moga2 gak fail. (Y)

SEKIAN!

P.S: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>Cuplikan part 1~<p>

"Hey, KyuMin, kalian mau ke pantai ya? Ikut dong!" Kata Kangin. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya! Ayo! Kita bisa main voli di sana! Uwaaa!" Sungmin kelihatannya ceria sekali, sepertinya dia menikmati tour *salah* liburan ke Indonesia!

* * *

><p>"Kalian mau ke pantai? Ayo aku ikut!" Leeteuk nimbrung.<p>

"Ayo! Ajak hyung2 lainnya juga ya!" Kata Sungmin.

"Ne! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Kangin terlihat sangat semangat. Makanya, jadilah mereka ke pantai sekarang.

"Yesung, Ryeowook, semuanya! Ayo cepat siap2! Kita akan ke pantai!" Leeteuk mengumumkan pake toa. Anak2 SJ keluar kamar *padahal ada yg lagi mesra2an, eh diganggu Teukppa!*.

"Mwo? Ke pantai? Ayooooooo!" Yesung semangat, membuat semuanya jadi semangat juga.

**Di pantai nih!~ terereng...~**

"Yo! Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, jangan bermesraan terus! Ayo kita main voli!" Kyuhyun mengganggu HanChul couple yang lagi tiduran di pasir *dasar evil! *geplak palanya si evil*.

(Kyu: aduuuh! Sakiit! Umin hyuuung, kepalaku dipukul ama author! *megangin kepalanya yg benjol*

Umin: aduuh... Kyuhyunnie... Mana si author? *ngambil+ngasah golok*

Readers: nih author nya disini nih! *nunjuk author yg lagi ngumpet di belakang readers*

Author: kyaaaaaa! Teukppa! Help! *lari ke Leeteuk*

Umin: hey kau author kurangajar!

Author: ampuun! Ampuuun umiiin oppa!

Umin: huh! Awas kau author! *murka*. Keep read, readers! *wink*)

Sekarang, anak2 SJ lagi pada main voli pantai, beberapa anak cuman duduk2, tapi banyakkan yang main voli.

Singkat cerita lagi ah! #plakk *ditamparin readers atu2*

Singkatnya, akhirnya hari udah sore, dan bentar lagi sunset. Para couple suju duduk di pantai menikmati sunset. *ShinDong kagak ada*

"Teukie hyung... Saranghae" kata Kangin. "Indah sekali ya, sunset nya..." Lanjutnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sambil kepalanya terus nyender ke bahu Kangin.

"Hyung..." "Kangin..." "Hyung.," "Kangin"

"HAYOOO! Hyung, mau ngapaiiiin?" Tiba2 Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengagetkan Leeteuk dan Kangin. Langsung aja tuh si Kangin ngambil seraup pasir dan ngelemparin ke Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"WAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun ketawa ngakak sambil lari.

"Kangin-ah, sudah malam, ayo pulang." Ajak Leeteuk sambil berdiri. Namja ini menarik tangan Kangin menuju cottage.

"Ne... Semuanya! Pulang!" seru Kangin. Yang lainnya langsung berlari ke cottage.

Sekitar jam 20.30, anak2 SJ lagi pada ngumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Sungmin main gitar, Yesung nyanyi, Kyuhyun nempel di Sungmin sambil main PSP, Leeteuk dan Kangin lagi makan (suap2an kayak suami-istri), Shindong lagi ngambil daging BBQ, HaeHyuk couple lagi nyiapin bumbu BBQ, Siwon lagi merenung *mikirin gue :p*, Kibum lagi main PSP lawan Kyu. KyuBum lagi main Starcraft.

Singkatin lagi ah! #plakk *ditampol anak2 SJ*

Nah, sekarang udah malem nih! Udah saatnya anak2 SJ tidur, mereka udah masuk ke kamar masing2.

Di dalam kamar YeWook couple, muncul suara2 aneh. Begitu pula di kamar KangTeuk couple, KyuMin couple dan HaeHyuk couple. Sedangkan di kamar WonBum couple dan HanChul couple (HanChul lagi ngobrol2) sepi2 aja. *ngintip ke kamar WonBum couple*

Oo.. Ternyata mereka lagi nonton tv! Tapi sepertinya gaada chemistry. Hemm.. *author mikir*

"Hyung., waeyo kau tidak pernah bilang 'saranghae' ke aku?" Tiba2 Kibum nanya, membuat Siwon yang lagi minum kopi, hampir keselek.

"Uhuk... Hah? Apa?" Siwon terbelalak. Kibum mukanya merah.

"Hyung... Saranghaeyo..." Kibum berkata sambil ngambil bantal buat nutupin mukanya yg merah.

"Dongsaeng... Jujur saja, sebetulnya, aih... Nado saranghaeyo, Kibum-ah..." Siwon mukanya merah, lalu dia mendekati Kibum dan perlahan tangannya melepas bantal yang ada di mukanya Kibum.

"Kibummie... Saranghaeyo..." Siwon memeluk Kibum, lalu wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajah Kibum, dan...

Siwon tadinya mau nge-kiss bibirnya Kibum, tapi gajadi, jadinya nge-kiss pipinya Kibum.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Kibum tampak bingung.

"Aku... Aku malu menciummu.. Saengie..." Kata Siwon jujur. Kibum menyentuh pipi Siwon, terus wajahnya mendekati wajah Siwon, dan dan dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tidak mencium bibir Siwon, tapi mencium dahi nya Siwon. Sekilas tampak raut kecewa menghiasi wajah Siwon, tapi cepat2 dihilangkannya wajah kecewa itu.

'Kenapa Kibummie? Kenapa kau tak menciumku? Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa seperti si evil...' Pikir Siwon sambil memperhatikan couple nya yg lagi tiduran. *kayaknya Siwon udah mulai berani! Hmm*

"Bum.. Kibum... Saranghaeyo..." Siwon menempelkan bibirnya ke *kemana? Ke pipi author? Kyaaaa! / #dibacok Kibum# readers: author sekarat aheeeeey! Author: yohoooo! Sapa yang sekarat? :p readers: pingsan* ternyata ke sudut bibirnya Kibum. Kibum yang lagi dengerin lagu+merem langsung melek.

"H... Hyung?"

"Saranghaeyo, Kibummie..."

CUP!

Siwon mencium bibir couple nya itu, cuman bentar sih *author ngarepin lama. Tapi yaaaaah #kecewa*, tapi menurut Kibum itu ciuman pertama yang manis (?).

"Hyung..." Kibum duduk di kasur, menatapi lekat2 Siwon *author aja deeeh*. Membuat Siwon jadi grogi.

"Waeyo? Kibum-ah, jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu!"

"Ne~ Hyung..." Kibum langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon *author gigit jari; envy banget*

"Aigoo.. Why dongsaengie?"

"ANDWAE! Jangan panggil aku 'dongsaeng' ! Aku... Aku... Huwaaa!" Tiba2 Kibum nangis di pelukan Siwon! O.o Siwon bingung sendiri *wayolooh Siwon :p bandel sih dibilangin peluk author ajaaa :p #plakk*, kenapa Kibum nangis?

"Okay. Kibum..." Siwon memanggil Kibum kayak yg disuruh Kibum, tapi kok nih anak gak berenti2 nangisnya?

"Chagiya... Please... Berhenti nangis... Saranghae chagi~"

Kibum udah berenti nangis, dia melepaskan diri dr pelukan Siwon. *nah, gantian author niiih :D #plakk ditabok Siwon*.

"... Jeongmal mianhaeyo hyung, tadi aku nangis... Hiks..." wajah Kibum memerah. Siwon tersenyum tuluuuus sekali.

"Gwenchanayo, Kibummie," Siwon meraih tangan Kibum, lalu membimbing tangan Kibum ke dada Siwon. Tanpa sadar, muka Kibum merona.

"Kibummie, kau ada di sini, tenang saja, Saranghaeyo, Kibummie..." Kibum tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon membalas senyum Kibum, lalu mencium pipi Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung... Saranghaeyo..." Kibum bergumam, Siwon mencium bibir pacarnya itu.

"Nado... Kibummie..." Kata Siwon sambil mencium bibir Kibum. Siwon&Kibum berciuman agak lama, sekitar 2 menit-an, dikarenakan mereka membutuhkan oksigen. *limun gaada disini. author ngerasa WonBum couple masih canggung, gak kayak si KyuMin couple.*

To be continued!~ :p

* * *

><p>oKEY saatnya bales review! ^^<p>

***MutyaHyukjae***

**Haloo chingu! salam kenal! :D di sini yang jadi tokoh utama semua couple kok ;) haha iya kasian Shindong oppa., tapi kan dia ShinRi *betul gak sih?* hehehee XD gamsahamnida for review chingu :D**

***LittleLiappe***

**Ini updatenya unnie ^^ met baca hehe .. gamsahamnida for review, unnie :D**

***Lee Hae Kyu***

**Ada, tapi di chap 3 unn ^^ oiya, aku minta bantuan unnie buat lemon ya.. soalnya aku masih dibawah umur hehehee XD *nekat nulis fic yaoi* gamsahamnida for review, unnie :D**

***euhnyuk0404***

**semua pair dapat bagian kok ^^ ini update nya chingu ^^ gamsahamnida for review chingu :D**

* * *

><p><strong>okay, chap 2 akhirnya selesai juga! :D<strong>

**RnR, ne? :D gamsahamnidaaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo readers! Aku minta maaf soalnya lama update! (_ _) Gomenn neee~ kan aku UKK, makanya gak boleh megang lappie. tapi sekarang udah boleh hoho ^^b

Thankiess for readers yang udah review fic aku ^^

* * *

><p>CAUTION!<p>

Fanfic YAOI, gaje, aneh, limun kagak nyambung, aneh.

Efek samping: ketawa2 gaje, eneg, bahkan menyebabkan muntah2.

SEKIAN!

P.S: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan Review ^^<strong>

***camoparra***

Ini udah limunnya, hehe, mian yaa, aneh+ganyambung! Baru pertama kali bikin limun sih! Hehe ^^(v) yang bakal dapet jatah si HanChul. Keke...

Okedeh, nanti aku usahain (y) okok? Gomawoo for review! :D

***euhnyuk0404***

Iyaa, hahaha! XD chap selanjutnya HanChul couple kok! Tenang sajaaa :D gomawoo for review! :D

***WiznuWon***

Hahaha ! XD sama-sama sarap! *toss* hihihihi xD ini updatenya, chingu.. Gomawoo for review! :D

***Lee Hae Kyu***

Hehehe, salah naro ff nih aku! *blushing* ehehehe... Tapi ini ada limun kok *berusaha keras*! ^^ kekekeke~ ini updatenya unnie :D Ok, bakal aku usahain buat cepet update.. Gomawoo for review! :D

* * *

><p><span>Cuplikan fanfic part 2~<span>

"Hyung... Saranghaeyo..." Kibum bergumam, Siwon mencium bibir namjachingunya itu.

"Nado... Kibummie..." Kata Siwon sambil mencium bibir Kibum. Siwon&Kibum berciuman agak lama, sekitar 2 menit-an, dikarenakan mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

* * *

><p>Day 2~<p>

Kibum lagi dikamar Sungmin bersama para uke waktu pagi2. Sedangkan para seme (termasuk Siwon) ngumpul di kamarnya Kangin.

Di kamar Sungmin..

"MWO? Kau dicium dia? Waaaah! :D" seru para uke, Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook bersamaan.. Kibum hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Chukae, Kibum-ah! :D" kata Sungmin memberikan ucapan selamat sambil merangkul Kibum.

"Lalu... Kapan kau akan melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kibum mengedikkan bahu.

"Molla... Siwon hyung itu canggung... Ya, semoga saja dia mau..." Jawab Kibum pundung. Eunhyuk dan para uke menenangkan Kibum.

"Sudahlah... Aku yakin, dia pasti akan meng'itu'kan mu. Dulu, sewaktu aku dan Kyuhyun masih canggung, dia tiba2 mengajakku 'itu' . Tenang saja, Kibum-ah!" Kata Sungmin menyemangati. Kibum tersenyum.

"Gomawoo, hyung..."

**.**

Di kamar Kangin..

"Aku.. Aku semalam mencium Kibum..." Kata Siwon malu2. Para seme, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Kangin, terbelalak. (Yesung gak kedengeran suaranya. Mau tau jawabannya?, baca terus. Okeoke? :p)

"Ohyaaaaa? Waaaah... Akhirnya!" Kyuhyun yang pertama kali merespon. Dia tampak gembira sekali.

"Lalu... Reaksi dia apa?" Tanya Donghae. Matanya membesar karena inilah momen yang paling ditunggu2 olehnya (dan juga para seme+uke), yaitu WonBum couple mesra2an.

"Eh... Emm... Dia nangis... Gara2 aku panggil dia 'dongsaeng'." Jawab Siwon ragu. Donghae menatap Siwon dg tatapan nahan ketawa.

"Aisssh... Siwon hyung! Pasti kau meluk dia yaa? Cieeeeeee!" Donghae melet :p dan itu membuat dia dilempar bantal oleh Siwon.

"Eh, kau sudah 'itu' sama dia?" Tanya Kangin. Yang ditanya wajahnya merah.

"MWO? Yaampun! Jangan bercanda Kangin hyung! Mana mungkin! Kami kan masih canggung!" Siwon merona. Kyuhyun ketawa ngakak.

"Wahahahaha! Siwon hyung, mukamu... Terlihat seperti kepiting rebus!" Pernyataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat sebuah bantal melayang ke wajahnya.

Dan pelempar itu adalah Siwon!

"Aigoo... Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengangkat bantal yang tadi sempet nemplok ke mukanya.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau... Nanti malam kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya? Kurasa dia juga mau..." Hankyung melerai. Siwon mikir.

"Hmm... Tapi gimana kalo dia nolak? Huwaaa!" Siwon nangis guling-guling.

"Gak.. Aku yakin! Pokoknya dekati sedikit demi sedikit deh! Tenang sajaaa! (Y)" Hankyung tersenyum penuh pede.

Kok dari tadi Yesung gak ngomong? Mari kita liat Yesung... (Ni dia jawaban dari pertanyaan diatas *atas mana?* hehe)

Oalaaaaaaaah! Ternyata tu anak tiduur! Dasar! Pantesan aja daritadi gak kedengeran suaranya!

"Aigooo... Yesung hyung tidur! Ambil air! Air! Segayung penuh! Kalo perlu seember!" Tiba2 muncul niat Kyuhyun ngisengin hyung nya satu ini. Kangin ngambil air segayung, eh salah, seember sambil ketawa kecil.

"Wehehehe... Yesung hyung... YESUNG HYUNG! BANJIR! TSUNAMI! BANGUUUUN!" seru Kyuhyun sambil nyiram air ke muka&badan Yesung. Yesung kaget banget, dia ngap-ngap-an.

"Hah? Mana? Mana tsunami? Ayo cepetan ngungsi! Kalian ngapaen masi disini? Cepet!" *panik sendiri*. Para seme nahan ketawa.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Para seme langsung pada ngakak, ngetawain babo nya si Yesung. *author ngakak*

"AISSSHHH! Kalian!" Yesung ngamuk, langsung ngejar-ngejar para seme yang lari sambil ngakak. Tiba-tiba...

GUBRAKKK!

Siwon jatoh gara-gara kepeleset air bekas ngagetin Yesung tadi. Suaranya keras banget *keras aje, keras banget mah sampe kedengeran ke Tokyo sanaa :p*, sampe kedengeran ke kamar KyuMin yang memang cuma kepisah lemari ama tembok doang.

"Apaan tuh?" Eunhyuk kaget, dia langsung lari ke arah sumber bunyi itu diikuti para uke.

"Adaapa sih?" Tanya Kibum waktu udah sampe kamar Kangin. Dilihatnya Siwon lagi duduk sambil meringis kesakitan megangin bokongnya yang mendarat di lantai dengan cara yang gak elit-banget.

"Yahh... Wonnie hyung! Ada apa? Waeyo?" Kibum panik, langsung lari ke arah Siwon.

"Ah... Gwenchanayo, Kibummie... Aku kepeleset hehehe" jawab Siwon sambil cengengesan. Kibum tampak khawatir sekali.

"Are you sure? Ayo ke kamar, hyung!" Kibum menarik tangan Siwon, lalu menggandeng Siwon ke kamar.

Para seme&uke senyum2 sendiri melihat WonBum couple. (Kecuali Yesung, yang masih ngambek+basah gara-gara disiram. Huahahaha xD)

* * *

><p>Malamnya~<p>

Kita ngintip ke kamarnya WonBum couple lagi, yuk! :D #bletakk *digeplak WonBum couple*

-Siwon's PoV-

Ah... Aku mau ngajak Kibum 'itu' , tapi gatau kenapa kayaknya susaaaaaah banget... Hemm... Mesti nyiapin keberanian nih!

"Ki... Kibummie... Kau mau gak,..., melakukan...," aku ragu2. Takutnya dia nolak. Tapi kulihat senyum pengertiannya.

"Wae? Hyung?" Tanya Kibum. Aku meleleh melihat senyumnya.

"Kau... Mau gak... Melakukan... 'Itu'...?" Akhirnya aku ngomong juga!

Kibum terlihat kaget, aku menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau kau tak mau, tak apa kok.,"

-Siwon's PoV end-

**.**

-Kibum's PoV-

Akhirnya! Siwon hyung mengajakku 'itu'! Akhirnyaaa! *nari Sorry Sorry*

Aku terkejut sekali. Tapi perlahan ku sentuh dagu Siwon hyung lembut, dan aku mengangkat wajahnya. Kutatap lembut kedua matanya.

"Ne~ Siwon hyung... Aku... Mau.." Jawabku dengan rona wajah yang merah. Siwon hyung ekspresi nya tak bisa ditebak, antara senang, kaget, etc.

"Kau... Kau yakin Kibummie?" Tanya Siwon hyung. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne..."

-Kibum's PoV end-

**.**

-Author's PoV-

Perlahan Siwon memegang bahu Kibum, lalu didekatinya wajah Kibum, sampai bibir mereka bertemu, dan terkunci dalam ciuman panjang.

Siwon mencium Kibum lama, sampai akhirnya mereka mesti menghentikan ciuman itu sesaat, karena membutuhkan oksigen, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan lagi ciuman.

*author bingung mau nulis apa tentang limun. ini minta bantuan unnie ku hohoho*

Perlahan Siwon membuka baju Kibum, lalu dikecupnya pipi Kibum, kedua kelopak mata Kibum, dan dahi Kibum. Lalu dikecup nya juga leher Kibum.

Siwon mencium bibir Kibum selama tiga menit. Dia menggigit lembut bibir bawah namjachingu nya itu, membuat Kibum membuka mulutnya dan mendesah. Siwon tambah 'memakan' Kibum. Saat ini, entah kemana kesadarannya pergi. Tapi yang pasti nafsu sudah menguasai diri Siwon yang tadinya alim, de el el. Haha.

"Kibummie... Aish...!" Siwon mendesah keras ketika sekarang Kibum yang 'memakan'nya. Kibum menyeringai setan, seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kali ini hyung yang jadi uke. Hihihihi...," ucap Kibum sambil cekikikan gaje dan membalikkan posisi. Siwon pucat, gak nyangka kalau ternyata Kibum bisa agresif juga!

"K... Kibummie? M... Maksud...mu?" Tanya Siwon terbata. Kibum menyeringai lagi dan mulai meninggalkan 'kiss mark' di leher dan bahu Siwon.

"Sudah kubilang, hyung, kau yang akan jadi uke malam ini, dan aku yang jadi SEME!" Jawab Kibum sambil menekankan kata 'SEME' . Siwon tambah pucat.

"Aniyo, Bummie, akulah yang jadi SEME!" Kata Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kibum dan membalikkan posisi. Sekarang Kibum di bawah dan Siwon di atas.

"Hehe, kau tak bisa menang dariku, Kim Kibum :p" ejek Siwon. Dia mengecup bahu dan leher Kibum seraya membuat 'kiss mark', seperti yang Kibum lakukan tadi. Kibum tampak memejamkan matanya.

Merasa Kibum takkan melawan lagi, Siwon langsung 'menyerang' Kibum. Tapi dengan lembut, pasti.

"Ugh... H... Hyung...," desah Kibum. Siwon yang gak tega kalo namjachingu nya sakit, langsung menghentikan 'penyerangan' thd Kibum.

"Bummie, sakit ya?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum menggeleng.

"Aniyo, hyung. Calm down.," jawab Kibum sambil ber-wink ria ;) . Mendengar jawaban Kibum, Siwon melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Gyaahhh... Kibummie..., ow shit!" Siwon mulai meracau gaje. Kibum masih merem *author : merem mulu mas? Ngantuk ye? Kibum : kan elu yang bikin gue merem terus adoh author sarap!-_-makanya bikin gua melek kek! Cape nih merem mulu!*.

Okey, Kibum protes gara-gara author bikin merem terus. Yang tadi diganti jadi,

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya (sambil melek, okey? *author dipaksa Kibum*), berusaha keras gak mendesah. Siwon yang ngeliat itu langsung nyium Kibum.

"Kim Kibumm, saranghaeyo...!" Seru Siwon. Secara bersamaan, tubuh Siwon ambruk di atas tubuh Kibum. Kibum memeluk Siwon yang sudah tidur, lalu menutup matanya dan akhirnya Kibum sudah tenang dalam peristirahatan...

(Kibum : apa maksud loe dengan kata2 'tenang dalam peristirahatan'? Gua mati gituh hah? *ngambil samurai*

Author : kagak, Bum. Cuman becande gueee. Jangan bacok gue, okehokeh? *mundur limabelas langkah*

Kibum : KALO GITU CEPETAN DIGANTI, AUTHOR SARAP! *tereak*

Author : IYE IYE MAS KIBUUUUUUMMMM! *tereak juga, pake toa*)

Oke, tadi Kibum sempet ngancem author pake samurai. Yaudah dah, daripada kena bacok, nih, author ganti kata2 'tenang dalam peristirahatan' jadi, TERTIDUR!

Dan akhirnya, Kibum dan Siwon tertidur pulas. Mereka berpelukan. (Siwon udah ngegeser badannya)

"Gomawoo, Kibummie," ucap Siwon pelan. Kibum mengangguk.

"Cheon, Siwon hyung...," balas Kibum sambil mulai tertidur. Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum dua detik, kiss before sleep. Begitu kalo menurut Siwon.

Mereka berdua terus tidur, sampai ada seseorang menggedor2 pintu kamar mereka.

**To be continued~**

* * *

><p>Uwaaaaaaah! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin NC! Tapi masih pemula, makanya aneh+gaje! Hehehehe... XD<p>

Waktu bikin NC, aku sempet ketawa2 sendiri. Hahaha ... Abis agak 'gelay' ngebayanginnya! Kekeke... Untungnya aku bisa bikin NC!

Thankiess buat unnie ku yang udah ngebantuin aku bikin NC! ^^ hehehe

* * *

><p>RnR, ne? :D ^^ gomawoo!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CAUTION!

Fanfic YAOI, gaje, aneh, limun aneh.

Efek samping: ketawa2 gaje, eneg, bahkan menyebabkan muntah2.

Efek samping diluar tanggung jawab author. :P *kabur #plakk dilemparin sendal ama readers*

SEKIAN!

P.S: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>Cuplikan chapter 3~<p>

"Gomawoo, Kibummie," ucap Siwon pelan. Kibum mengangguk.

"Cheon, Siwon hyung...," balas Kibum sambil mulai tertidur. Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum dua detik, kiss before sleep. Begitu kalo menurut Siwon.

^o^

Day 3~

"Annyeong chagiya..." Perlahan Kibum membuka matanya, dan melihat Siwon sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

-Siwon's PoV-

Wah, semalam benar2 tak bisa kulupakan! Tapi tak kusangka Kibummie akan mau begitu saja. Padahal sebelumnya aku kira Kibum akan menolak.

Pagi ini kulihat Kibummie yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat manis, dan aku begitu menyukainya. Snow White.. Mengapa kau begitu cantik?

Aku mendekati tubuhnya dan perlahan kubelai rambutnya. Cantik sekali, pikirku.

"Annyeong chagiya..." Aku membangunkan dia yang masih tidur. Perlahan, Kibummie membuka matanya dan membalas senyumku. Senyuman pagi yang indah...

"Ne~ annyeong hyung... Aku capek sekali semalam... Huam... Hyung sudah mandi?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne~ sudah. Chagi, sarang..." Baru saja aku ingin memberi morning kiss untuknya, DongHae dan Kyuhyun menggedor2 pintu kamarku.

"Hyung! Hyung! Bangun! Kau dipanggil oleh Kangin hyung!" Kudengar suara si magnae evil sambil menggedor2 pintu. Aku beranjak dan berjalan ke pintu dg malas.

"Ne ne.. Wait.. Waeyo huh?" tanyaku malas. Kyuhyun dan DongHae langsung menarikku.

"Eh, eh! Waittt! Kibummie, aku pergi dulu...!"

-Siwon's PoV end-

**.**

-Kibum's PoV-

Ah... Siwon hyung dipanggil Kangin hyung. Padahal aku mau bicara dengannya... Haaaah...

Semalam lelah sekali. Pertama kalinya aku membuat limun. Huft.. Padahal (kurasa) aku cowok normal, tapi kenapa aku mau? Omona... Kim Kibum, kau kenapa huh?

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kim Kibum, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kamarku sambil mengetuk pintu. Dari suaranya, aku tau itu Umma Leeteuk.

"Ne~ buka saja hyung..."

Leeteuk umma membuka pintu, lalu masuk. Selain ada Leeteuk umma, ternyata ada SungMin hyung, sedangkan Eunhyuk hyung pasti lagi nempel sama DongHae hyung, dan Heechul hyung pasti lagi jalan2 pagi sama Hankyung hyung, kalau Ryeowook hyung pasti lagi masak sarapan.

"Waeyo hyungdeul?"

"Ne~ kau... Kau semalam melakukan 'itu' ya?" Tanya SungMin hyung yang mengagetkanku. Darimana dia tau kalau aku melakukan 'itu'?

"N... Ne~ hyung... Hyung tau darimana?" tanyaku gugup+wajah merah. SungMin hyung, dan Leeteuk umma senyum2.

"CIEEE!" sorak mereka. Wajahku merah sekali, aku menutupi wajahku menggunakan bantal.

"Aissh... Hyung!" Aku menutupi wajahku menggunakan bantal, tapi Leeteuk umma mengambil bantal yang kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku, dan tersenyum.

"Chukae, Kibum-ah.. :)"

-Kibum's PoV end-

**.**

-Author's PoV-

"Makanan sudah siap!" Teriak Ryeowook dari dapur. Shindong segera menuju ke dapur.

"Masak apa Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Shindong berbinar (karena Shindong udah laper banget. Haha).

"Aku masak nasi goreng, hyung. Hehe, pinjem toa dong.. Aku mau membangunkan para manusia yg masih tidur," kata Ryeowook dengan wajah isengnya. Shindong mengangguk seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk ngambil toa (waktu itu Leeteuk ninggalin toa nya di ruang tv, jadi Shindong ambil).

"Nih." Shindong menyerahkan toa ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyetel volume toa jadi full, lalu berseru:

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP! AYO BANGUN!"

Serempak, para uke dan seme yang lagi di kamar Kibum dan Kangin langsung lari keluar.

"Aigoo! Chagi, kau mengagetkan ku!" Ujar Yesung sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum jahil melihat para hyung nya sudah bangun dan terutama adalah si magnae yang paling susah dibangunin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tumben kau bangun pagi?" Tanya Wookie sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng ke setiap piring. Si magnae setan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, menoleh pun tidak! Dia emang udah lupa diri kalo udah main sama 'kekasih'nya, PSP.

"Kyuhyun, letakkan PSP mu, atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat PSP mu lagi!" Gertak Kangin. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan main dengan 'kekasih'nya dan langsung makan sambil melayangkan tatapan appa-jahat-sama-aku, ke Kangin.

"Kibum kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah tersadar kalo Kibum nggak ada di situ.

"Dia masih di kamar. Sepertinya kelelahan. Biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu," kata Umma Leeteuk sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke Siwon. Tiba2 semuanya jadi ikut2an senyum ke Siwon sambil melayangkan tatapan kau-sudah-meng'itu'kan-dia-semalam-ya?.

"Waeyo?" Siwon yang merasa diliatin langsung berhenti makan dan menatap para dongsaeng serta hyungnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-di-wajahku?.

"Ehem, sepertinya hyungku yang paling alim ini udah melakukan 'itu' nih! Heee...," celetuk Kyuhyun iseng. Siwon terbelalak.

"KYU~" belum selesai Siwon ngomong, seorang namja aegyo bermata kelinci sudah menambahkan kata2 Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, Kibummie yang bilang sendiri ke aku kok, hehe, tak usah marah Siwonnie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Siwon merah dan speechless.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba2 si magnae ketawa ngakak ngeliat Siwon yang speechless. Siwon nunduk aja daritadi. Dia melayangkan tatapan deathglare secara diam2 ke Kyuhyun. Tiba2 tawa Kyuhyun langsung lenyap *ceileh bahasanye* karena ada seorang namja di belakangnya (ceritanya disini makannya di ruang nonton tv).

"Eh, ada Kibum hyung toh.," giliran Kyuhyun yang speechless. Kibum tersenyum kepada si magnae, lalu ke dapur untuk ngambil sarapan.

"Ah, aku benar2 gak sadar kalau Kibum hyung ada di belakangku!" Kata Kyuhyun. "Dia kalau jalan gak ada suaranya sih, kayak setan." Lanjutnya. Yang lain ngangguk2 aja begitupun Siwon.

Setelah selesai makan~

"Hyung, hari ini giliranmu mencuci piring bersama Kyuhyun." Kata Ryeowook kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun yang lagi main PSP langsung menekan tombol pause dan beralih ke Wookie.

"Mwo? Ah aku malas, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali memainkan PSP nya. Wookie mendengus lalu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengambil paksa PSP Kyu.

"Aaaa! PSP ku! Wookie hyung, kembalikan!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil PSPnya dari tangan Wookie.

"Diam dan segera mencuci, atau PSPmu mati!" Ancam Wookie sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk nya ke Kyuhyun yang langsung diam. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun marah2 gaje.

-Author's PoV end-

**.**

-Kyuhyun's PoV-

Aish... Apa2an Wookie hyung? Mengambil PSPku sembarangan!

Yasudahlah, daripada aku takkan pernah melihat PSPku lagi, lebih baik aku turuti perintah Wookie hyung ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mulai mencuci bersama Siwon hyung. Aha! Aku akan menggodanya ah! *evil smile*

"Hyung, chukkae, chukkae karena sudah berhasil melakukan 'itu' pada Kibum hyung," kataku sambil terus mencuci. Siwon hyung tampak terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci.

"Lho? Hyung? Kok kau berhenti mencuci?" Aku memasang tampang babo. Kulihat Siwon hyung sudah sadar dr lamunannya.

"Kyu, menurutmu, apakah dia -cukup- menyukai apa yang kuperbuat semalam?" Tanya Siwon hyung tiba2. Aku terdiam. Tidak! Ini bukan bagian dari skenarioku! Dasar author babo!

(Author : KYUUUU, tadi kau bilang apaaaa? *ngasah golok, ngasih deathglare gratis ke Kyu*

Kyuhyun : hah? Emang aku tadi ngomong paan thor? *tampang babo, garuk2 kepala*

Author : *oktaf 7 tingkat* YANG BABO ITUH!

Kyuhyun : *santai* lho? Emang bener kan? :p

Author : *cincang Kyu, dicincang balik ama SparKYU*)

"Err, yeah, maybe (?)" Jawabku ragu. Siwon hyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaaah... Aku bingung sekali, Kyu."

-Kyuhyun's PoV end-

**.**

-Author's PoV-

Siang ini anak2 SJ sedang jalan2 ke pantai. Ada yang bikin istana pasir, yak! Tentu aja mereka EunHae couple yang kekanakkan!

Ada juga yang lagi berenang, mereka adalah KyuMin couple, HanChul couple, dan YeWook couple. Sedangkan WonBum couple dan KangTeuk couple lagi tiduran di pasir sambil berjemur kayak cucian dijemur #plakk.

"Hyung," panggil Kibum. Siwon menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Hyung...,"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued! :p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AAAA! HUMOR FAIL!

Yaoloh mian readers, author gak bisa bikin humor lagi. Gak tau kenapa hueee... Tapi kayaknya ini gara2 author lagi nge-fokusin bikin FF Hurt/Romance-nya KangTeuk couple.. jadi kehilangan selera humor hiks *bungkuk 90 derajat*

O ya, author minta maaf karena updatenya sangat lambat kayak Ddangkoma lagi jalan #bletakk *dijitak Yeppa* . hehe...

Barangkali ada yang mau aku publish Fic nya KangTeuk couple? *lirik readers* hehehe...

Sekali lagi, Miaaaaan banget! o

o0o0o0o0o

**Special Thanks To**

**MutyaHyukjae , LittleLiappe , Lee Hae Kyu , eunhyuk0404 , WiznuWon , camoppara , kykyucloudsomnia , sparkyuminnie , nurulamelia , Tsuki Hikari Kagayaku**

**Gomawo sudah nemenin author sarap ini *nangis terharu, minjem ujung bajunya Unyuk oppa buat ngelap ingus* haha...**

**Sekali lagi, Gamsahamnida, all readers! (^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah, the last,<strong>

**RnR, ne? *bow* ^^**


End file.
